Patent Document 1 described below discloses an automatic pressing method for reducing impact force when a moving target object collides with a contact target object, and for reducing a time required for obtaining force necessary for pressing.
This automatic pressing method is a method in which the moving target object is moved by a motor, and the moving target object is pressed to the contact target object. In this automatic pressing method, the moving target object is pressed to the contact target object by controlling the motor as described below. First, when the movement of the moving target object starts, the moving target object is accelerated at a maximum acceleration. Thereafter, a speed of the moving target object is decelerated to be equal to or lower than an allowable value at a maximum deceleration until the moving target object collides with the contact target object. When the speed of the moving target object becomes equal to or lower than the allowable value, the speed is accelerated again. Thereafter, the moving target object is pressed to the contact target object by controlling the motor so as to generate a predetermined torque by decelerating again.